A Rangers Aid
by Lisamarie19
Summary: Anya a Ranger of the North gets called upon by Gandalf to help the Dwarves of Erebor in reclaiming their homeland. How will Anya fair in the Challenge. How much help can she offer, when a secret is revealed placing her in more danger.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings. They belong to their creators. I do own my OC and I might introduce more later on.**

**Authors Note: I am new to writing. I have wrote stories before but I have never published any so there might be mistakes. Either way I hope read to enjoy, if nothing. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave your comments. It will not be a romance story! **

**Summary: Takes place during The Hobbit and will carry on to The Lord of the Rings. This story will follow the films, with a little of the book. Anya a Ranger of the North Decides to aid the Dwarves in reclaiming their homeland. What will happen when the truth about Anya gets out and it might lead her to more danger.**

* * *

_My dear Frodo:_

_You asked me once... if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures._

_And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth... I may not have told you all of it._

_I am old now, Frodo._

_I'm not the same Hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know... what really happened._

_It began long ago...in a land far to the east... the like of which you will not find in the word today._

_There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay between the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. _

_Stronghold of Thror, King under the mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords._

_Thror ruled with utter surety...never doubting his house would endure... for his line lay secure in the lives of his son... and grandson._

_Ah, Frodo. Erebor._

_Built deep within the mountain itself...the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth... in precious gems hewn from rock...and in great seams of gold...running like rivers through stone._

_The skill of Dwarves was unequalled... fashioning objects of great beauty...out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. _

_Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is when they found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone._

_Thror named it "The Kings Jewel." He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine._

_All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King Thranduil._

_But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour... and it the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was the sickness of the mind._

_And where sickness thrives... bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like hurricane... coming from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot dry wind._

_He was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come. _

_Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire._

_Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder... as long as he lives._

_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day... of any day since._

_Robbed of their homeland... the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness... a once mighty people brought low. _

_The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it... laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered... the mountain smoke beneath the moon...the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky... and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave and he never forgot._

_That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in._

_for quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard... fate decided I would become part of this tale._

_It began...well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground... there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. _

_This was a Hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth... and all the comforts of home._

"Thank you"

"what's this?" Frodo asked picking two pictures; one showed a younger version of his uncle. Though the other picture showed a young woman.

"That's private. Keep your sticky paws off." Bilbo said taking the pictures back.

Looking at the picture that showed the young woman. Frodo watched his uncle, as his eyes holding a far away look remembering the past with a small sad smile. He hadn't saw or heard from her in years, not since they had helped claim the Lonely Mountain. He held hope that his friend was still alive, wandering the wilds, aiding the free people. Living out her Ranger name: Shadow. For that was what she could be when she chose, but he knew her life was one enemies hunted.

"who is she?" Frodo asked looking back at the picture, snapping his uncle out of the memories "my dear lad, I have told you about her in the stories of the quest to reclaim Erebor" causing the younger Hobbit eyes to flash with recognition "you never did tell of her name always the the Lady Ranger or Shadow" he said as he looked at the book.

"it's not ready yet" he said closing the book

"ready for what?"

"reading"

"what an earth are these?" he asked flicking through

"Replies to the party invitations."

"Ah. Good gracious. Is it today?" he spoke standing up a bright excited smile.

"They all say they're coming."

"Except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person."

"Are they, indeed? Over my dead body."

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable." Frodo spoke with a cheeky smile "They seem to think you have tunnels...overflowing with gold."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing."

"And it still smells of Troll."

"What on earth are you doing?" he watched, Bilbo hide objects in several places.

"Taking precautions."

"You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once"

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins."

"She had all my spoons stuffed in her pocket. Ha! Dreadful woman."

"Make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm...when I'm... when I'm..."

"When you're what?"

"It's nothing. Nothing"

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle."

"Huh?"

"They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Oh. Hm."

"Unsociable."

"Unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate."

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

"Oh-ho. He wouldn't miss a chance to let off his Whizpoppers. He'll give us quite a show, you'll see"

"Right, then. I'm off."

"Off to where?"

"East-farthing Woods. I'm going to surprise him."

"Well, go on, then. You don't want to be late. He doesn't approve of being late. Oh, no. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected... ever happened."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings. They belong to their creators. I do own my OC and I might introduce more later on.**

**Authors Note: I am new to writing. I have wrote stories before but I have never published any so there might be mistakes. Either way I hope read to enjoy, if nothing. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave your comments. It will not be a romance story! **

**Summary: Takes place during The Hobbit and will carry on to The Lord of the Rings. This story will follow the films, with a little of the book. Anya a Ranger of the North Decides to aid the Dwarves in reclaiming their homeland. What will happen when the truth about Anya gets out and it might lead her to more danger. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The night was dark, and getting cold. Yet trough the woods near the Shire, the sound of heavy breathing and heavy footsteps weighed down by armour echoed.

A young woman had been sprinting through the forest for over two hours straight. Her legs burning with the endless running, she listened knowing she had a few minutes to catch her breath, bending over her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply. Looking at the surroundings she saw she was nearing the Shire she had to deal with the small pack of Orcs now. Spying a hover hang tree root on a small hill she hid. A minute passed when the footfalls drew near she saw the first two Orcs pass then the third. When the forth was a foot in front of her she quietly drew her sword and decapitated it. The body fell before she could lay it down quietly the harsh thud drew the others attention.

"That could have gone better" she muttered.

The Orcs started squealing in excitement raised their swords. The woman holding her sword in her right hand drew her long dagger from her waist. She usually fought with both now was no different, the nearest Orc raised its blade to strike her. Using her sword to meet the strike they both sneered at each other, pushing harshly against the Orc' blade she used her free hand with the dagger to slash across its neck. The other two Orcs attacked, quickly diverting the Orc' blade away with the dagger she swiftly turned around the Orc so she was back to back as she using the sword to stab the other through the chest, before could turn fully the Orc slashed downward cutting across her left forearm, crying out quietly in pain, there was a squawk of a bird before attacking the Orc with it's talons distracting it, she quickly sliced its neck.

"Filth" she spat curling her lip in disgust. Quickly pulling out supplies for her arm she also pulled out a small piece of parchment already with a note on.

Whistling two notes the bird hopped onto the branch infront of the woman holding its leg out ready swiftly tying the note around its leg before offering her arm, the bird hopped on. Running a finger down its back " It was a good idea I wrote a note ready" she muttered she had a feeling earlier that say that she would be held up so she wrote the note ready "fly swiftly to the Shire, find Mithrandir. Ember" she said launching her arm up allowing Ember to take flight watching her fly off. With a sigh she quickly cleaned her arm, wincing as the needle pierced her skin as she stitched the wound closed before bandaging it.

Repacking and placing her pack on her back she jogged, heading to the Shire.

A single figure, walked through the quiet green rolling hills of Hobbiton. Looking for the door marked with a rune. Finally spotting it they raised their fist knocking on the door. Causing the sound inside the Hobbit hole to quieten immediately.

Gandalf the Grey opened the door. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door" speaking as he stepped through. He was tall for a Dwarf his hair raven with few grey pieces, he looked stern, his eyes blue eyes holding a slight haunted look, he still help him self with an aura of importance.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"

"So... this is the Hobbit." he asked "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he asked as he started to circle the Hobbit.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe of sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that is any relevant"

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin spoke. Before anyone could speak again there was a tapping at the window, causing the hobbit to jump, the dwarves to tense.

"a spy" one of the Dwarves whispered causing several to murmur agreements. Bilbo walked slowly to the window, jumping slightly at every new tap. Opening the window the Hobbit quickly dropped with a cry as something dark flew at him, the Dwarves where on their feet quickly, they watched as a bird circled the room before perching on the back of a chair facing Gandalf Ember ruffled her feathers.

"a bird?"

"what does it want?"

"who's is it"

A few of the Dwarves questioned

Silence Gandalf ordered "it's not a spy of an enemy she belongs to the last member of the company" Before Thorin could speak Gandalf spoke again "we will speak of it when they arrive" causing Thorin to stiffly nod. Untying the note he read it quickly

"our last member is running late" seeing the wizard would offer no more information they settled back down in silence allowing the the leader to eat.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?"

"Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms. All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?"

"Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Just as Bilbo returned there was a soft knock on the door. The Dwarves remained sat down allowing Gandalf to answer.

They could hear quiet talking and footsteps as they drew near. The hooded figure pulled back their hood, the dwarves where surprised, a young woman. Her dark drown hair tied in a braid rested over her shoulder. A natural light rosy pink cheeks, her flawless skin slight tan from being outdoors in the warm sun. her eyes are what caught the attention of the elder Dwarfs, the grey that could be cold as steel, or a gentle glow almost silver, but it was the haunted look of the terrible things of what they had witnessed that they saw, for they saw they same look in their eyes.

"you wish a child to join" Thorin's angered voice spoke glaring dangerously at the wizard who didn't seem put out

Gandalf did not answer. Closing her eyes briefly willing away her anger and annoyance "Forgive me, I may be young. A child in your eyes, or of other races but, I have seen many evils. I have been a Ranger for a couple of years, my skills will be of help. I do won't need the company's protection"

She watched silently as he thought about it, he looked conflicted. "very well" he nodded, his eyes falling back to the map on the table, ending the discussion.

"Allow me to introduce, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Kili, Fili and our leader Thorin Oakenshield" she bowed her head slightly in respect to the Exiled-King. "it is a honour to meet you, please call me Anya, or Shadow"

"Shadow?" Kili asked

nodding slightly "i am know to some as that"

Knowing that introductions where sorted they all looked back at the map

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents...and the portents say it is time. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold."When the birds of yore return to Erebor...the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible.. chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Good lad, Ori!"

"Sit down."

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us...but we number just 13.  
And not 13 of the best...nor brightest." Anya bit her lip from laughing quietly at the insulted faces of the Dwarves

"Here, who are you calling dim?"

"Sorry, what did he say?"

"We may be few in number...but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf." Fili called slamming a hand down on the table

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say..."

"How many, then?"

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on. Give us a number."  
Having enough of the shouting, the arguing over each other.

"ENOUGH" she shouted her grey eyes hardening the shout had echoed another. Thorin stood, catching his eye Anya nodded allowing him to continue.

"If we have read these signs...do you not think others will have read them too Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing... wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Anya had to give it to him the King new how to give a speech raise his peoples fighting spirit, the hope till...

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." Balin spoke "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

"How come you by this?" gazing at the key in wonder.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now."  
If there is a key...there must be a door." causing Anya to think about Balin's comment about them not being the brightest with an amused smile.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." 'again with the obvious' she thought.

"Well, if we can find it,but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map...and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth...and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done"

"That's why we need a burglar."

"Hmm. And a good one too."

"An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert."

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin spoke whilst casting a look at Anya and she got the hidden message 'or women'

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf...the scent of a Hobbit  
is all but unknown to him...which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. And AnyaThere's a lot more to them than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." ignoring Bilbo's muttering

"Give them the contract"

"I will have to draw up another contract for Lady Anya, we did not know we would have another member" Causing Anya to smile thankfully at the old Dwarf, he had a gently grandfather type about him.

"We're in. We're off"

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses...time required, remuneration...funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?"

Ignoring some of Bilbo's mutterings Anya thought about whether they would pass Rivendell. She was due to return there soon.

She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a thump she saw the Hobbit on the floor. Allowing Gandalf to move the Hobbit to speak to him.

Slowly the dwarves set up where they where sleeping Anya placed her stuff down near the fire closing her eyes she listened to the group talk quietly thinking she was a sleep. They doubted her abilities. Thinking her a child. She had proven to the Rangers she was capable, and that her abilities with a sword dagger and bow true. She would do the same with the company in time. She nearly startled when a low hum started close to her as the others joined in as Thorin started to sing she drifted of into a slumber

_"Far over the misty mountings cold _

_to dungeons deep and caverns old _

_we must away ere break of day _

_to find our long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height _

_the winds were moaning in the night_

_the fire was red, its flaming spread _

_the trees like torches blazed with light."_


End file.
